Sixteen and pregnant
by FearlessZara
Summary: Lucy/OC, told by Lucy's POV. Lucy and Ryan are kinda together. Lucy's pregnant, Danny and Lindsay are split up. what happen's with Lucy and the baby
1. Chapter 1

This whole story is told by Lucy's point of view, it's kind of set up like the sixteen and pregnant show which I totally love!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hi my names Lucy!A huge part of my life all started when I meet my boyfriend Ryan, it was love at first sight. My mom and dad are separated because my dad cheated on my mom and now is married to my step mother. Regardless of who is with whom, none of the like Ryan. But they are going have to start getting use to him because "I'm pregnant".

I mostly live with my mom, and sometimes with my dad. When I told my mom that I was pregnant she was not angry just disappointed with me. My dad on the other hand, he wanted me to give the baby up for adoption. I could never do that.

Ryan and I are having a girl and we are naming her Maci. I just hope that it's a girl. My aunts and uncles still think I'm making a mistake. They are just like my dad.

"Where you at all using protection?," Amanda asked.

"I was kind of using it, I was on birth control but I forgot one pill," I said rubbing my big belly.

My best friends are always supportive, but a lot of times Ryan is not. He always breaks up with me, for someone else. When it doesn't work with that person, he comes back to me. I always sit on the couch to text him or call him, but he never calls back.

About an hour after I called and texted him, he finally texted back.

Ryan's text: "I don't love you any more. I'm tired of this. I don't want to be with anymore, we are done. I am going to be there for the baby but not for you. We are never going to be able not to fight. I know you want me to be with you and Maci but I'm not. I'm moving with my mom I won't be able to see her. At all.,"

I have to say, I'm always dreaming of him. Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean he has to be a total jerk. I have always had dreams to go to college and become a CSI:, but now I am going to have to go to community college and live with my mom.

Thirty four weeks pregnant. . . ...

My baby shower is tomorrow and my best friends are throwing it for me. I know that my dad isn't going to be there so what the point at all. My dad pretty much hates me and I think that me will because of this.

He doesn't want me to have this baby but it's not his choice. It will never be his choice, it's mine. Personally I think that my mom, is excited about this baby. She is helping me get the baby's room ready.

The next day. . . . . .I gather all the baby shower stuff. Amanda, Ashley and Shannon are going to be meeting and helping me .set up the whole baby shower. After the baby shower I have to go to my ultrasound, that's why we made it so early.

Everything was going good till, my dad showed up with his new wife. Of course she was pregnant with a boy. What my dad always wanted. He didn't want a little girl but I do. Ryan was supposed to come, but of course he was with his new girlfriend Farrah. Of course she doesn't know that he is about to become a dad.

"Congratulations," My step mother said.

I knew she didn't mean so of course, I just walked away from her. I am tired of my dad treating her better than my mom. She was the one who had me not Maddison my step mom. I just wish that my mom and dad would understand what I was going through.

I loved my baby shower, it was so fun. But I'm late for my ultrasound. So we have to really hurry up. We were going to drop the girls off but now all my friends have to come with me.  
Right as I walked into the place they called "Lucy Messer" back into the ultrasound room. I lie down and lift up my shirt so I can see me beautiful baby girl. The nurse put the gel on my belly, it was so cold.

"Oh my god," Shannon said, putting her hands over her mouth.

Everyone looked at the monitor, they never saw that before. The ultrasound was perfect; I know my friends wanted to stay the night. So I asked my mom. She had to stop at all three of their houses.

The nurse printed out the picture and we all left, to go get everyone's house. We all got into the house the girls took everything from the baby shower and put it in Maci's room. My aunt Stella and Uncle Mac came with their daughter Hallie. Mom asked them to come over and keep and eye on us while she went out.

"Aunt Stella!," I yelled walking into the living room.

"What is it?," Stella asked.

"Can you order pizza?," I asked. My uncle Mac just kept looking at my big belly.

"I guess," She said.

My girls are helping me set up Maci's room. You could hear my Uncle talk about me being pregnant he thought that as my daughter grew up, she is going to get the bad influence. I just wanted to yell. But I'm so tired that i don't have the tolerance

How did you like it? Tell me if you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

See how Lucy and Ryaan's realationship is going. What Danny and Lindsay think of the baby. Also,Lucy's feeling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sometimes Ryan can be a jerk, he doesn't want to see his own baby. It'll be Ryan's fault not mine. Last year no one knew I was pregnant before summer break, now everyone is going to know.

"Mom which one do you think I should wear?," I asked.

I had all my clothes laid out on the bed, well the ones I could still fit in to

"I think these," My mom pointed; of course she picks the blue jeans and the pink shirt.

"I don't know because that means I have to wear the stomach band," I rub my belly.

I'm an only child but, after my step-mom has her baby, I'll have a half-brother Which sucks.,I wish my parents would get back together. That's never going to happen; well at least I don't think it will.

As I walk into school everyone stares at me, I used to be the girl who would go "Look there is another pregnant girl," but now I'm the pregnant girl, Ryan doesn't go to the same school as me, he got expelled.

But right now I'm just happy that the day is finally over. Izaya is meeting me to go baby shopping, with my best friends for the rest of the day. It feels great to have a friend like her.

"So what are you naming her?," Izaya asked.

"Maci," I said with a smile.

Izaya puts clothes up to my belly, I don't know why,? but she's awesome. I knew that at eight thirty, once my dad picked me up. He was going to be yelling and saying to get rid of her.  
It was eight thirty; my dad was of course late, like he usually is. Once he pulled up, I got into the car. I hate that my parents fight, plus the fact they stress me out. I could go into labor, which will suck because I still have nothing set up.

We walk into the front door. And there was Maddison, as always, on her phone, I hate her. People wonder why, my dad and my mom separated. And I wonder what my dad thinks about the baby.

"Dad what do you think about me being pregnant?," I asked.

"I don't think you should raise her on your own, Ryan's not here. He needs to help you, that's his daughter too. I don't know what Lindsay's going to do for you. I know she has always wanted a grandaughter but, not now.," My dad said.

"Dad, I really can do this on my own. I'm going to be a single mother, and with the help of mom for a while. I can really do this dad, and after she is born, I'm not bringing Maci around Maddison. It's not happening!," I yelled.

Maddison gives me that, "Why are you talking about me?" look she always gives me. I personally think that my dad, loves Maddison more than me. I can't be around all this stress, since my due date is only a few weeks away.

My doctor advised me, to stay away from stressful situation. It could trigger early labor which I don't want not happen. Right now Ryan's not here, and my mom thinks that she should have a talk with Ryan's mom. I need money for child support; if Ryan doesn't want to be in her life then fine.

"Dad I want to go home," I said.

Maddison and I had just gotten in another fight, like I really cared, I knew she hated me dad loved her but for all I cared she could die. She never understands, what I go through. I'm going to be a single mother, just because Ryan doesn't want anything to do with us.  
Later my mom picked me up. She knows that it's been hard. Ryan hasn't been talking to me. From what I have heard, his mom, is going to make him pay child support. Ryan and I where together for two years, I never thought he would leave me like this!

"Luc, have you tried calling him?," My mom asked.

"No," I sadly said.

I pick up the phone and did what my mom said. And of course it went to his voice mail.

"Hey, it's Ryan leave me a message,"

"Ryan, I really need to know what's happening. Are you staying with me? You ever going to see Maci or me? Because I really need to know, I'm due in a month and I need to know. Bye" I said, as I hung up.

I'm thirty-four weeks, and due in six weeks. I'm scared, that Ryan's not going to be there for Maci. Never for me. I'm guessing all this time he has used me for just sex! Sex is all he ever wanted, he is such a creep.

"Lucy?," My mom asked.

"Yes?," I reply

"What's going on?"

"I don't know,"

My mom and I have become really close; she always wanted a grandchild but not this early. She doesn't want to see me go through all the pain and suffering of an adoption. She saw my cousin go through one of those. It's sad already.

We walk into an empty apartment, no family, no friends. Just us two, well three if you count Maci. Ryan said if I ever got pregnant we would move into together and all. But of course that's totally not happening.

I couldn't sleep through the night, everytime I would fall asleep.I would get back pains, and sharp pains in my belly. The next morning my doctor took one look at me and put me into the hospital.

They had to stop my labor; I was only thirty-four weeks pregnant. They gave me this shot to stop the labor. It wouldn't work so they kept trying for three hours. The last time it worked.  
The doctor put me on bed rest for the six weeks, until my water breaks. My mom thinks that she should take me to work with her, so she can watch me twenty/four-seven. I don't think that's a good idea, mom and dad in the same place, they are going to fight.

Forty-one weeks pregnant, my due date came and went. Now we are on our way to the hospital to be induced.

Stay Tuned


End file.
